Here, I Need You
by synstropezia
Summary: Menjalani LDR dengan Iguro Obanai sering kali membuat Kanroji Mitsuri menggila, karena rindu yang tak kunjung terbalaskan, terlebih di tengah hujan seperti sekarang. Warning: OOC parah, Indo!AU #NovemberInginWaras


**Here, I Need You**

**Disclaimer: Koyoharu Gotoge**

**Warning: OOC parah, typo, gaje, Indo!AU abal2, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini. Semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event bulanan di Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "waras".**

* * *

Senandung merdu yang riang di pukul tujuh malam, ditemani guyuran _shower_ guna menghangatkan tubuh dari terjangan udara dingin, rupanya telah menjadi kesempurnaan bagi Kanroji Mitsuri yang betul-betul menyukainya. Usai menontoni turnamen futsal di GOR Jatinangor, dekat kampus ITB tempat ia menempuh ilmu, tentu yang terbaik adalah menikmati diri sendiri dengan bersantai seperti sekarang, bukan?

"Kira-kira Mas Iguro menyukainya tidak, ya?" Sekitar pukul enam sore sebelum pulang ke indekos-nya, Kanroji mengirimkan video turnamen basket tersebut kepada Obanai Iguro–kakak kelasnya di SMAN 2 Bandung–yang kini kuliah di Yogyakarta semester dua.

Lebih tepatnya lagi adalah mantan kakak kelas, untuk dua alasan yang salah satunya akan Kanroji jelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu, tetapi bersemu merah oleh malu. Pertama; mereka sudah kuliah sesuai minat masing-masing–Kanroji di jurusan Seni Rupa dan Desain, sementara Iguro adalah teknik sipil. Alasan kedua yang paling manis, sekaligus membikin fans klub Kanroji cemburu; status sebagai teman hidup yang menjembatani Kanroji serta Iguro.

Pemuda mungil itu repot-repot mengunjungi pesta perpisahan Kanroji, sampai-sampai menaiki kereta pagi dari Yogyakarta menuju Bandung. Ketika memakai kebaya, dipadu rambut hitam yang disanggul dengan air mancur sebagai latarnya, mantra tersebut Iguro ucapkan tanpa menyiratkan setitik pun keraguan.

_"Aku ingin Dek Kanroji menjadi teman ... hidupku." _

Wajah malu-malu kucingnya saat menembak Kanroji, ditambah jeda yang membikin dag-dig-dug membuat gadis tanggung itu semakin kegirangan. Sesegera mungkin ia mematikan _shower_, mengenakan piyama pink dengan corak hati, lantas mengeringkan rambutnya sembari mengecek gawai.

* * *

_New message from Mas Iguro (Whatsapp) _

**Mas Iguro**

_Online_

_Menyaksikanmu bertanding basket pasti jauh lebih seru._

* * *

"Be-benarkah?" Gumaman yang keceplosan itu turut Kanroji jadikan sebagai balasan pesan, ditambah emotikon yang tersenyum malu. Kurang dari lima menit, gawainya kembali bergetar menandakan notifikasi baru.

* * *

_New message from Mas Iguro (Whatsapp) _

**Mas Iguro**

_Ya. Kapan bertanding lagi?_

* * *

Mereka terus berkirim pesan mengenai aneka topik yang silih berganti. Biasanya Kanroji akan bercerita banyak, sedangkan Iguro menanggapi sekadarnya. Dari semua percakapan yang telah diketik sekaligus tengah dipikirkan, hal yang paling menggelitik Kanroji adalah tentang kepulangan Iguro ke Bandung. November nyaris berakhir, dan Desember pasti berhitung dengan cepat karena mereka saling merindukan sebuah pertemuan.

Sementara untuk bahasa mereka yang baku itu ... bagaimana Kanroji menjelaskannya? Anggap saja sepasang insan ini masih kikuk, sehingga tanpa sadar bersepakat menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang terlalu baik–teman-teman Kanroji juga banyak yang berkomentar, bahwa mereka harus lebih rileks.

* * *

_Kanroji: Rambutku sudah tidak diwarnai hitam. Untunglah teman-teman baruku menyukainya ≧ω≦_

_Iguro: Aku jadi ingin melihatnya._

_Kanroji: Bagaimana kalau aku selfie? _

_Iguro: Jangan._

_Kanroji: Eh? Kenapa? (⋟__﹏__)_

_Iguro: Biarkan aku melihatnya secara langsung._

_Kanroji: Baiklah. Omong-omong apa di sana hujan? Di sini sudah mulai._

* * *

Titik-titik air yang tipis menempel di kaca jendela, sewaktu Kanroji menengok ke arah meja belajar. Senyumannya mengembang kala ia mengenang sekilas cerita yang lalu, di saat Kanroji masih kelas dua SMA. Waktu itu juga hujan, tetapi dirinya lupa membawa payung sehingga terpaksa berteduh di kelas. Kanroji sendirian di dalam sana. Meskipun warna rambutnya dicat hitam, ternyata tidaklah berpengaruh terhadap peruntungan.

Tetap saja tak seorang pun berniat menemani Kanroji yang sebetulnya kesepian. Kalau dipikir ulang dengan lebih teliti, pertemuan mereka memang murni kecelakaan.

_"Siapa kau?"_

Nada bicara Iguro sangat tajam, dan diam-diam menurut Kanroji itu cukup keren. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol–hanya sesekali bertukar kata, lantas memilih diam walaupun agak gelisah karena suasana yang canggung. Hujan lebat itu bertahan sebentar saja. Ketika Kanroji memutuskan pulang setelah berpamitan pada Iguro, _mantra_ yang pertama tanpa sengaja diucapkan.

_"Siapa pun yang mengejek warna rambutmu, langsung hajar saja. Kau jago karate, kan?"_

Siapa sangka Iguro adalah teman dari Shinazugawa Sanemi, yang merupakan senior Kanroji di ekstrakurikuler karate. Kadang pemuda _heterochromia_ itu menontoni latihan mereka, dan Kanroji memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok membuat Iguro langsung mengingatnya, suka atau benci–Kanroji belum mewarnainya jadi hitam, sehingga Iguro sempat tahu mantan adik kelasnya ini memiliki hal yang sangat unik.

* * *

_Kanroji: Ternyata benar, ya, kata orang. Hujan dapat membangkitkan kenangan lama._

* * *

Belum ada jawaban lagi, tetapi Kanroji akan menunggunya. Usai mengucapkan _mantra_ tersebut Iguro diteriaki oleh Sanemi yang dongkol, karena membiarkannya menunggu selama lima menit. Senior Kanroji di klub karate itu jelas heran mengenai apa yang membuatnya sangat lama, sampai-sampai menuduh Iguro kalau dia BAB atau justru membantu Mang Douma menyikat toilet.

Nyatanya Iguro salah masuk kelas, kemudian buru-buru permisi dari Kanroji yang patah-patah mengangguk. Semenjak kecelakaan itu mereka mendadak sering berpapasan, lalu tahu-tahu menjadi sangat dekat.

* * *

_Iguro: Saat pertama kali kita bertemu di SMA? Di Yogya tidak hujan. _

_Kanroji: Ya! Waktu itu juga hujan seperti sekarang. Meski Mas Iguro menyuruhku menghajar mereka, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya._

_Iguro: Mereka harusnya bersyukur, kemudian berhenti mengejekmu._

_Kanroji: Tetapi berkat Mas Iguro aku kembali percaya diri. Terima kasih (≧◡≦) Maaf juga karena rambutnya baru berhenti kuwarnai saat kuliah (_) _

_Iguro: Wali kelasmu tidak menerima warna rambutmu yang asli. Bukan Dek Kanroji yang harusnya minta maaf. _

* * *

Bahkan hal sesederhana curhatan Kanroji mengenai wali kelasnya tetap Iguro ingat, walau dua tahun telah berlalu. Saking gemasnya Kanroji sampai memeluk bantal dengan erat. Menyadari kapuk di dalam sana mengempis, gadis tanggung itu jadi tertawa renyah -tenaganya di atas rata-rata, dan sering kali Kanroji kelepasan. Balasan lain telah dikirimkan. Lantas, Kanroji mengambil sebuah buku yang sahabatnya pinjamkan tadi siang.

* * *

_Kanroji: Terkadang aku sedih ketika mengingatnya. Tetapi berkat Mas Iguro, dan buku yang Shinobu pinjamkan perasaanku jadi enak. Saat kita bertemu kuceritakan isinya, oke? _

* * *

Dibandingkan membaca, dan membayangkan kata demi kata agar menjadi makna, Kanroji sendiri lebih suka memasak. Namun, terdapat seulas paragraf yang menggelitik dadanya, ditambah keadaan percintaan mereka sesuai dengan perasaan yang hendak si penulis utarakan.

_Kerinduan ini sering kali melemahkan penantianku yang telah jatuh, dan bangun berulang kali demi hadirmu yang nyata suatu hari nanti. Kita telah dipisahkan oleh jarak sejak lama. Namun, tetap saja aku merasa asing dengannya yang seharusnya menjadi sahabat baikku. _

_Mataku selalu tahu aku memilikimu, begitu pun sebaliknya walaupun kita masih mustahil, untuk saling menatap. Bahkan tentangmu yang telah kusimpan rapat di dalam dada, tidaklah cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan yang menggebu-gebu ini. Masa lalu di mana aku dan kamu telah menjadi kita memang menyenangkan ketika dikenang. Akan tetapi, keinginanku cenderung pada kehadiranmu di masa sekarang, lantas kita menciptakan lembaran baru bersama-sama. _

_Maaf. Padahal di sana kamu berjuang sangat keras untuk dirimu sendiri, juga demi menjagaku agar tetap utuh di dalam hatimu. Setidaknya dari kerinduan ini setidaknya aku mempelajari satu hal, dan penantianku bertambah kuat berkat itu. _

_Pada akhirnya untuk menjadi waras, aku hanya membutuhkanmu. Perasaan rindu, cemas, dan takut sewaktu diriku tidak berada di sisimu sering kali membuatku gila, sampai-sampai kata menyerah pernah terbesit. Namun, aku ingin memercayai masa lalu milik kita bahwa dengan itu, kita dapat menciptakan masa depan dari jarak yang sempat memisahkan. _

_Karena itu akan kutunggu hadirmu di sini. Hari di mana aku menjadi waras, dan terbebas dari perasaan-perasaan tersebut. Sepanjang apa pun penantian ini, hatiku percaya padamu yang akan pulang kepadaku._

"Untuk menjadi waras hanya butuh Mas Iguro, ya?" Karena jujur, tentunya bagi seorang gadis seperti Kanroji rasa cemas, juga kengerian tersebut ada padanya ketika Iguro jauh. Apakah ia makan dengan teratur? Sempat sakit tetapi sengaja tidak bilang, agar Kanroji tetap lega? Kesulitan dalam pelajaran, kah? Iguro punya teman yang baik untuk mendukungnya?

Cemas yang bercampur dengan kengerian itu sangatlah tidak mengenakkan. Di luar sana hujan kian lebat, ketika Kanroji kembali memfokuskan pandang ke jendela. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Buku yang dipinjamkan padanya sekadar Kanroji bulak-balik, karena ia kekurangan minat entah disebabkan oleh apa.

Apakah hujan memiliki sihir? Terkadang entah bagaimana Kanroji dapat mendengarkan Iguro berbicara, terlebih jika sederas sekarang. Mungkin sebuah sihir di mana tahu-tahu Iguro muncul di hadapannya jelas menyenangkan, walau Kanroji sadar betul khayalan tetap khayalan.

_Drrttt ... drrttt ..._

_Iguro: Aku menantikannya. _

Tetapi tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Kanroji mendadak berdebar-debar, usai Iguro mengirimkan pesan selanjutnya.

_Iguro: Boleh aku meneleponmu?_

_Kanroji: Eh? Tentu (__〃ー〃__) _

Nada sambung kemudian terdengar selama beberapa detik. Jarang-jarang Iguro menelepon duluan. Inisiatif tersebut tentu Kanroji sambut dengan semangat, dan rasa-rasanya ia tidak sabar hingga jantungnya seolah-olah ingin melompat.

"Malam, Mas. Di Yogya Mas baik-baik saja, kan? Ada kekurangan sesuatu? Meskipun Mas bisa tidak makan selama tiga hari, perutmu tetap harus diisi walau sedikit."

"Kurasa makanku kurang teratur. Banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan." Andai Kanroji di Yogya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Mas kesayangannya bertarung dengan perut kosong? Baru membayangkan hendak menyuap Iguro saja, pipinya panas bukan main.

"Sekarang Mas sudah makan? Jika tugasnya susah, mungkin aku bisa membantu sedikit."

"Dek Kanroji sudah banyak membantu, kok."

"E-eh? Membantu bagaimana? Selama ini aku belum melakukan apa pun, kok. Selalu Mas Iguro yang menolongku sejak SMA. Ma-makanya jangan takut merepotkanku atau apa pun, karena aku sangat siap."

"Kalau begitu Dek Kanroji bisa membantuku sekarang?"

"Pasti! Memangnya Mas ingin aku melakukan apa?" Walaupun benar Kanroji tidak mengerti fisika, ataupun kimia yang Iguro pelajari sebagai mata kuliah dasar, jalan keluar pastilah ada. Kemarin ia menemukan situs keren bernama brenly, bahkan yuhuu _answer_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang cerdas.

"Kamarmu di lantai dua, kan? Turunlah ke bawah."

Turun ke ... bawah? Awalnya Kanroji ingin bertanya apa yang Iguro maksud, namun ia sendiri sadar kekasihnya bukanlah sosok yang ambigu dalam berkata-kata. Sembari memegang gawai Kanroji perlahan-lahan menuruni tangga, kemudian celingak-celinguk saking bingungnya. Ruang tengah kosong tanpa suara televisi yang biasa menyala. Mungkin para penghuni indekos sudah tidur, atau sibuk mengerjakan tugas menilik rata-rata adalah mahasiswi.

"Sekarang buka pintunya," sambung Iguro yang semakin menambah keheranan. Perlahan-lahan tetapi pasti Kanroji memutar kenop pintu, dan ia melakukannya dengan sangat ... lambat, seakan-akan ngeri jika yang muncul adalah hantu.

"_Tidak apa-apa! Mas Iguro selalu berkata hantu hanyalah khayalan. Ji-jika benar-benar hantu, akan kulawan sekuat tenaga!_" batin Kanroji sembari menutup mata. Ia yang tiba-tiba ngeri bukanlah tanpa alasan, apa lagi _cerita_ tersebut tiba-tiba diingatnya.

Minggu lalu di malam Jumat, Shinobu Kochou–sahabat baik Kanroji–menceritakan soal hantu yang senang menelepon seseorang, dengan menyamar sebagai sosok terkasih. Seingin apa pun Kanroji memercayai nasihat Iguro, tetap saja rasa takutnya membuat ia mendadak waspada.

_Ngiettt ..._

Mata sewarna helai daun milik Kanroji perlahan-lahan dibuka, sewaktu pintunya telah mengundang angin agar masuk. Tak ada tubuh yang melayang-layang, seperti dalam bayangan Kanroji. Sosok itu mengenakan sepatu kets hitam dengan jaket yang senada, celana jin biru dongker, dan masker abu-abu untuk menutup separuh wajahnya. Kantong plastik putih ia sodorkan pada Kanroji yang masih terkejut, membuat bau martabak tercium sangat jelas.

"Mas ... Iguro ...?"

"Aku pulang, Dek." Bahkan pemuda mungil itu sampai repot-repot menurunkan maskernya, untuk memperlihatkan seulas senyum yang lembut kepada Kanroji. Tanpa aba-aba Kanroji langsung memberi pelukan erat, sekaligus menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke wajah Iguro yang ternyata asli.

"Ma-maaf! Aku sempat berpikir Mas itu hantu. Tetapi kenapa pulangnya mendadak sekali? Harusnya bilang dulu biar nanti kujemput."

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan." Terima kasih pada majalah Gadis yang telah memberikan inspirasi. Katanya wanita menyukai kejutan, dan Iguro rasa terbukti karena Kanroji benar-benar semringah.

"Kuliah Mas bagaimana? Lagi pula belum libur, kan?"

"Ada ruangan yang terbakar. Jadinya diliburkan dulu." Anggap saja jackpot, walaupun nyatanya Iguro nyaris dilahap api. Kalau Kanroji tahu ia pasti panik. Namun, cepat atau lambat memang harus diberitahu, bukan?

Seburuk apa pun itu tentu Iguro akan bercerita, karena hatinya selalu ingin untuk memercayai Kanroji.

"Terbakar?! Omong-omong Mas masuk dulu, di luar pasti dingin. Payungnya berikan saja padaku."

Obrolan mereka pun semakin hangat, ketika menikmati martabak manis ditemani secangkir teh celup. Awalnya Iguro kurang sadar ia kedinginan. Namun, ketika Kanroji mulai berceloteh dengan riang Iguro baru tahu–sejak awal ia sudah beku, sampai Kanroji menatap wajahnya untuk menghangatkannya.

* * *

_Ternyata baik Kanroji maupun Iguro tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar kembali waras , karena kerinduan yang menggilakan mereka telah terbayarkan. _

* * *

Tamat.

A/N: Haii aku author baru di sini, mohon bimbingannya lho~ maaf banget karena kemungkinan besar ObaMitsu nya OOC. pas nyari fic dengan pair ini ternyata susah banget nemunya, dan alhasil referensi penggambaran mereka sedikit banget. sekalinya nemu yang IC, tapi malah canon di ao3 english. harusnya emang aku bikin canon dulu ya, lebih gampang bayanginnya daripada AU kek gini (mana dia sok2an make Indo lageh wkwkw). soal chatting mereka, pas kanroji belum bales emang sengaja dibikin gitu. pas mereka udah ngobrol udah ga dipake lagi status onlen dll nya. sementara fic ini sendiri terinspirasi dari video di yucub, dari sebuah karya yang sayangnya lupa apa judulnya. di sana ada tulisan "karena untuk menjadi waras, aku hanya perlu kamu" sementara isi buku yang ceritanya kanroji baca, itu murni bikinan sendiri (makanya amburadul ameseyu sekali)

Salken ya~ thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku, apa lagi krisar soal karakteristik ObaMitsu nya. ini pair utamaku di KnY, tapi secinta apapun aku ama mereka bikinnya tetep kesusahan :) Btw yang mau gabung grup fanfiction addict, boleh kirim no WA nya lewat PM. bubay~

Btw fanfic ini udah mengalami 2x replace. thx banget buat reauvafs karena ternyata ada beberapa blunder kecil dalam fic ini. hope you like it all :) maaf atas ketidaknyamannya.


End file.
